It's About Time
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Terkadang, mengingat masa lalu itu sangat menyenangkan—tetapi dalam waktu yang sama akan sangat menyesakkan. Dan hal tersebut hanya akan membuatmu tertahan—di tempat yang ingin sekali kau tinggalkan./Akankah Kim Kibum berhasil bangkit dari masa lalunya? Dan apakah Choi Siwon mampu membantunya? [COMPLETE! AU, SiBum, KyuMin, Past!ChangBum, BL] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**You can't start the next chapter of your life.**_

_**If you keep re-reading the last one.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It's About Time**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin _etc_**_**  
><strong>_

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**BoysLove, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**So, if you don't like just unread.**_

_**I don't take any profit by publishing this story.**_

_**Sorry for the bad plot. I'm dying in my otaku's world.**_

_**And I just could bring this simple story.**_

_**But, I'm really happy if you wanna read and give me some review^^**_

_**So, enjoy reading. Don't bash character, 'kay?**_

_**And sure you can give me a criticism.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**SiBum**_** Fanfiction**_

_**It's About Time**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Terkadang, mengingat masa lalu itu sangat menyenangkan—tetapi dalam waktu yang sama akan sangat menyesakkan. Dan hal tersebut hanya akan membuatmu tertahan—di tempat yang ingin sekali kau tinggalkan.<em>

* * *

><p>Musim semi yang sama. Musim semi yang berlalu dengan begitu cepat lagi-lagi menyadarkan <em>namja<em> seputih salju itu dari lamunan masa lalunya. Matanya mengerjap bingung, seolah ia baru saja kembali entah dari mana.

Setelahnya ia melirik sekeliling ruangan. Menyadari jika ia berada di kamar hangatnya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

Sudahlah, pikirnya. Acap kali ia berpikir demikian, tapi yang dilakukan otaknya selalu berkebalikan. Entah sudah berapa kali _namja_ manis itu menyuruh dirinya untuk lupa dan pergi dari 'tempat' itu. Entah sudah berapa kali _namja_ bernama Kibum itu memerintah dirinya untuk bangkit. Bangkit dari rasa sakit yang selama hampir setengah tahun ini dirasakannya.

Memang bukan kehendaknya, maksud hati ingin mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian enam bulan yang lalu itu tak kunjung berhasil dilaluinya.

Hatinya terlalu sakit. Terlalu sakit untuk bisa membuka lagi menerima orang lain di dalam kehidupannya. Untuk mencintai ataupun dicintainya.

Ia terlalu enggan. Sampai akhirnya pun tak pernah peduli akan keadaan yang berkembang di sekitar.

"Yo, Kibummie!" sapaan seseorang membuat ia lagi-lagi tersadar. Dirinya yang sejak tadi memandang lukisan alam yang tampak dari jendela kamarnya, kini berbalik menghadap sosok yang memanggilnya.

Alisnya bertaut ketika mendapati orang asing yang tak dikenalnya berdiri di samping sahabat berbagi apartemennya. Dan sang sobat yang menyadari kebingungan Kibum pun tersenyum kecil, pun yang kemudian ia mengenalkan sosok yang dibawanya itu pada _namja_ manis di depannya.

"Kibum_mie_, ini Siwon. Mulai hari ini, dia jadi tetangga kita. Dia juga temannya Kyun_nie_. Nah, Siwon, dia itu Kibum_mie_, sahabatku yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri," ujar _namja_ berparas cantik –sahabat Kibum- yang dipanggil oleh orang-orang dengan nama Sungmin.

Sosok yang baru dikenalkan kepada Kibum tersenyum. Lalu menyapanya ramah. "Salam kenal, Kibum-_ah_. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik," kata Siwon yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng maklum akan kebiasaan Kibum. Walau sebenarnya tahu jikalau sosok yang dianggapnya adik itu lebih merasa pilih-pilih setelah gagal pada cinta pertamanya.

"Ya sudah, kalian ngobrol saja dulu. Aku mau ke da—"

"Ah, Sungmin _hyung_, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam," sela Kibum ketika Sungmin akan berlalu meninggalkannya bersama dengan tetangganya itu.

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah. Walau bagaimanapun, keputusan Kibum untuk menghindari orang lain itu salah menurutnya. Ia hanya akan mendapat cemoohan kalau terus bersikap seperti itu.

"Kibum_mie_, dengarkan aku—"

"Sampai jum—"

"_Ne_, bagaimana jika aku ikut denganmu, Kibum-_ah_?"

"EH?" refleks Sungmin maupun Kibum berteriak. Sedangkan Siwon memasang wajah senyum malaikatnya.

"Err—maaf, Siwon-_ssi_. Aku bukannya bermaksud menolakmu untuk ikut. Tapi sebaiknya kau juga jangan terlalu berharap untuk akrab denganku. Jadi, aku akan pergi sendiri sekarang. _Annyeong_."

Dan jawaban Kibum sukses membuat Sungmin jumpalitan.

"Kibum_mieeeeeeee_!"

Meninggalkan Siwon yang terus terheran. Kenapa…_namja_ itu seolah menghindari semua orang asing ataupun yang baru dikenalnya?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kibum berjalan dalam diam. Tatapan matanya entah mengapa mengabut tanpa sebab. Yang seiring detik berlalu, pandangannya kini teralih ke arah bawah, memerhatikan sepasang kakinya yang menapaki tanah.<p>

'Terlalu sakit…' lirihnya dalam hati, membiarkan tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh. Hilang sudah _image_ dingin kebanggaannya. Pikirannya semakin rumit, memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia selalu menjadi orang lain ketika mengingat masa lalunya. Terlalu takut untuk pergi, yang akhirnya selama enam bulan ini ia tertahan dalam keadaan yang justru semakin menyakitinya.

'…atau aku yang terlalu bodoh? Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kan?'

Lambat laun, langkahnya semakin pelan. Wajahnya semakin tersembunyi, kepalanya semakin menunduk. Kibum berusaha menutupi air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

'Kenapa aku jadi cengeng? Ini…bukan diriku…'

"Berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah depan hanya akan membuatmu menabrak orang lain, Kibum_mie_," dan kalimat seseorang membuat Kibum refleks berhenti.

'Jangan…kenapa…?'

"Sudah enam bulan, bukankah seharusnya Kibum_mie_ bisa berubah? Seperti bukan—"

"Maaf. Tapi bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri…Changmin-_ah_?"

Sosok yang diketahui bernama Changmin itu tersenyum—miris. Ia melirik sekali lagi mantan kekasihnya itu. "Aku…memang akan pergi. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang soalnya. Nah, sampai ketemu lagi."

Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, sosok tinggi itu mengacak pelan surai halus milik _namja_ manis tersebut.

'Tidak mau…kenapa harus berharap bertemu lagi? Aku akan semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu…'

Jauh. Jauh dari tempat itu, ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka. Sosok itu semakin mengerti penjelasan dari tetangga barunya itu. Dan mengerti akan sikap sosok yang kini masih berdiam diri di tengah trotoar sana.

Ia menghela napas, kemudian berbalik menjauh meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terpekur tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau…ternyata serapuh itu, ya, Kibum-_ah_?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mata Kibum mengerjap pelan. Tatapannya menyayu. Ah, tidak terasa hari sudah pagi. Kibum bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. Detik berikutnya, ia berjalan ke balkon, menghirup udara pagi yang bisa menenangkannya.<p>

Sekilas, ia bisa merasakan ketenangan. Namun kemudian, pikirannya kembali terisi dengan pertemuannya dengan sang mantan.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku belum bisa rela? Kenapa…kau yang paling mengerti aku?" gumamnya sendirian. Tapi, seiring angin berhembus, nyanyian kecil burung-burung mengalun menemani paginya.

Juga jangan lupakan keberadaan tetangga barunya yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping balkon kamarnya. "Yo, pagi, tetangga," sapanya ramah sambil melempar senyum yang tentu saja tak digubrisnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum. _Well_, ia rasa ia akan mudah beradaptasi dengan sikap dingin tetangganya ini. Akibat pengalamannya memiliki teman yang juga hampir sama dinginnya seperti Kibum.

"_Well_, tidak ada kel—"

"_Mian_, aku masuk duluan."

"—as pagi. Ah, baiklah," dan sekali lagi, disela sebelum selesai, lalu ditinggalkan. Siwon kembali melemparkan senyum lumrah. "Ya, ya, ya. Kim Kibum itu memang menarik, ya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar jika sang pemilik nama masih bisa mendengar celotehan pelannya itu.

"Aku tidak menarik. Jadi tarik kembali pendapatmu itu, Siwon-_ssi_."

"Huh? Masih mendengar ternyata. _Arraseo_~ orang yang sedang banyak masalah memang sensitif, ya? Baiklah, aku minta maaf, '_kay_? Sampai jumpa lagi, tetangga," balas Siwon lalu berbalik memasuki kamar apartemennya, meninggalkan Kibum yang tersentak di depan pintu balkon, berusaha mengusir rasa penasaran akibat ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Bagaimana…bisa? Apakah Sungmin _hyung_?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mata Kibum memanas. Apa yang dilihatnya terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Kenapa harus dirinya melihat pemandangan yang buatnya itu merusak mata? Melihat seseorang yang –mungkin- masih kau cintai berjalan beriringan dengan seorang <em>yeoja<em> di depanmu? Ah, salah jika biasa saja sekalipun kalian sudah putus.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Seperti menggarami luka yang pada kenyataannya belum pernah diobati. Semakin sakit, kan?

"Yo! Tak baik jika berdiam diri sambil menunduk ter—"

"Jangan sentuh aku," ah. Kenapa setiap ucapannya selalu bisa disela oleh _namja_ bernama Kibum ini? Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum maklum lalu melihat beberapa meter ke arah depan. Yang tanpa sadar setelah Siwon hampir menepuk pundak _namja_ manis di sampingnya, tatapan mata _namja_ itu terus tertuju pada punggung tegak di depan sana.

"_Well_, bungkam terus tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kan?"

"Kau tahu apa, Siwon-_ssi_? Jangan bersikap seolah kau mengenalku lama."

"Ups, maaf, Kibum-_ssi_. Tapi kalau kau terus begini mana bisa kau _move on_ dari—"

"Berisik."

"Huh? '_Kay_ aku diam. Tapi kuberitahu ya, jalan berdampingan bukan berarti kekasih, loh. Itu saja," ujar Siwon sebelum berlalu dari samping tetangganya itu. Meninggalkan Kibum yang semakin mengernyit.

Tahu apa? Tahu apa seorang Choi Siwon tentang Kim Kibum?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Banyak yang bilang untuk bisa <em>move on<em>, kita harus jatuh cinta lagi. Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana jika Kibum tidak mau mengambil jalan itu?

Terlalu sulit untuknya. Mencintai seseorang, bagi Kibum tidak semudah itu. Kalau pun ia mau, sudah sejak lama ia melakukannya. Melupakan segala sesuatu yang terus menghantui dirinya. Cinta sepihak ini. Benarkah? Benarkah jika selama ini hanya Kibum yang mencintainya? Tidak, tentu saja.

Dulu mereka saling mencintai. Pasangan yang paling membuat semua orang iri. Tapi mana tahu jika kenyataannya mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan sekarang. Alasan sosok itu memutuskannya saja…Kibum masih belum mengerti.

Terlalu membingungkan.

Siang ini Kibum kembali melihat sosok itu berjalan berdampingan dengan _yeoja_ yang sama. Dan hatinya kembali mencelos. Kenapa rasa sesak itu tidak mau pergi? Sebegitu cintanyakah dirinya pada sosok bernama Shim Changmin itu? Sungguh?

Ia bahkan tadi meninggalkan Sungmin yang ingin pulang bersama. Kibum berlari tanpa mau menoleh lagi.

Ia berlari kembali menghindari kenyataan yang semakin terlihat memojokkannya. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja? Bukankah Kim Kibum yang tidak mau lupa dan beranjak dari ruang hampa penuh kenangan itu? Bukankah dirinya yang tidak mau berhenti untuk mencintai sosok yang sudah hampir enam tahun itu menemaninya?

Bukankah…Kibum sendiri yang egois untuk tetap menyimpan rasa itu?

Iya kan?

"Aish, Kibum_mie_! Kau meninggalkanku lagi~ Huweeee~ untung Kyun_nie_ bisa menjemputku tadi. Menyebalkan, ah!" dan lamunannya kembali buyar ketika Sungmin memasuki kamarnya, lalu menyemprotnya habis-habisan.

Yah, malam itu ia lagi-lagi ditemani, oleh ocehan panjang Sungmin yang seolah jengah akan tingkahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa kali Kibum berada di situasi yang sama. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba berlari ketika iris matanya seolah menangkap sosok tetangga barunya itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Yang kemudian ia berlari, sejauh mungkin agar tak melihat wajah bahagia mantan kekasihnya dengan sosok <em>yeoja<em> itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali juga Siwon memergoki ekspresi pedih Kibum saat melihat pemandangan yang sama. Dan ketika akhirnya dirinya mendapati sosok tetangganya yang berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Siwon menghela napas. Bolehkah ia katakan jika dirinya khawatir? Tapi siapa dirinya? Dia hanya sosok tetangga yang –mungkin- tidak dianggap Kibum kan?

'Keras kepala sekali.'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kibum berusaha lupa. Sungguh. Setiap detik, setiap kesempatan, ia akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan apapun. Tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk satu persatu ia selesaikan. Kini dirinya berada di perpustakan universitasnya.<p>

Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku yang ia duduki. Sesekali ia mainkan pensil di tangannya berusaha untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kadang berubah tanpa disadarinya diperhatikan oleh dua pasang mata yang berbeda.

Apalagi ketika dirinya menatap sekeliling, lalu menangkap _spot_ yang biasanya –dulu- menjadi tempat ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih, kemudian menunduk menutupi perubahan ekspresinya, dua pasang mata itu tak berpaling, sedikitpun.

Satu pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Satunya lagi seolah mengerti jika sosok itu kembali mengingat masa di mana sosok itu sangat bahagia dengan orang terkasihnya.

Satu dari kedua pemilik mata itu menghela napas maklum. Lalu dirinya berlalu pergi dari perpustakan sesaat retinanya menangkap sosok yang pernah beberapa kali dilihatnya. Ah, mungkin salah lihat. Tidak mungkin itu mantan kekasih Kibum, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kibum termenung di balkon kamarnya. Entah siapa yang menyuruh dirinya terduduk di bawah taburan cahaya bulan dan bintang malam itu. Entah siapa yang menyuruhnya terus menunduk, menatap objek di tangannya yang terbuka. Yang tidak siapapun tahu jika di dalamnya banyak hal tentang kenangan manis miliknya dan sosok itu.<p>

Dan juga ketika Siwon tanpa sadar keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, ia dikagetkan akan keberadaan tetangganya itu. Apalagi melihat posisi yang benar-benar seperti orang galau.

Siwon tanpa sadar menghela napas lelah. Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama Siwon melihat Kibum seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia sudah sering melihat Kibum seolah terlena lagi hanya karena suatu kenangan berupa benda yang masih dimilikinya yang mengingatkannya akan sosok mantannya itu.

Yang Siwon lihat saat itu, perubahan ekspresi yang kentara. Ekspresi sakit dan putus asa. Rasanya Siwon ingin membuat pemuda manis itu merasa lebih baik. Tapi pada kenyataannya Kibum menolak kehadirannya, kan? Kibum tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan orang asing, yang padahal dirinya sudah lumayan lama menjadi tetangganya.

Tanpa sadar Siwon menumpukan tangannya pada pinggiran pagar balkon. Lalu melirik sekilas ke arah sosok yang masih khusyu' terlarut pada benda di tangannya.

Mengoceh entah pada siapa, walaupun khusus ditujukan oleh orang di samping balkonnya. "_You can't start the next chapter of your life, if you keep re-reading the last one._"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Huh? Kau sedang menasihatiku?" kaget sebenarnya Kibum saat mendengar suara seseorang ketika dirinya larut melihat buku kenangan tentang 'mereka'.

Siwon juga sama kagetnya ketika sosok itu meresponnya. Ia menoleh dan melemparkan senyum ramah. "_Mianhe_, tapi aku bukannya ingin menasihatimu. Tapi jika memang kau ingin 'pergi' dari tempat hampa penuh kenanganmu itu, kau harus punya niat kuat dari dalam hati. Bukan hanya pemikiran saja yang bekerja."

"…"

"…"

"Sungmin _hyung_ pasti menceritakan banyak padamu."

"Huh? _Well_, tidak juga. Dia hanya memberitahukanku alasan kau menghindari orang asing atau yang baru kau kenal. Selebihnya aku melihat langsung karena kita satu universitas. _Mian, ne_, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, kok."

"Bicaramu banyak sekali."

"Ha? Ahahaha, aku memang begini. Maklum saja."

"…"

"…"

"Tapi kupikir kau orang yang tidak suka ikut campur masalah orang lain."

"Hm? Begitukah? Maaf saja, Kibum-_ah_. Aku memang tidak bermaksud ikut campur, kok. Hanya saja sering melihatmu sengaja menghindar dengan berlari, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi ketika dihadapkan olehnya itu sungguh mengganggu. Kupikir dia juga berpikiran hal yang sama denganku."

"_Mwo_? Kau—"

"Dan lagi, seseorang pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia ingin kalian 'putus'. Dan setelah semua itu berlalu, kurasa dia ingin kau 'berubah'. Benar, bukan? Lagipula, menurutku, putus bukan akhir dari kehidupan."

"Sudah cukup—"

"Tapi memang _move on_ itu perlu waktu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Namun jika bisa jangan sampai membuat orang lain khawatir, ya."

Kali ini, Siwonlah yang terus menyela kalimat Kibum. Ia tersenyum diam-diam saat melirik wajah Kibum yang menunjukkan kekesalan karena kalimatnya tak pernah selesai. Lalu _namja_ tampan bersenyum malaikat itu menghadap sebentar ke arah lawan bicaranya yang ternyata sudah berdiri di atas balkonnya.

"Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, Kibum-_ah_. Sungmin, orang tuamu, Kyuhyun, orang itu dan—tetanggamu ini. Cepat sembuh, ya!" ucap Siwon lalu mengacak sekilas rambut Kibum kemudian berlalu.

Meninggalkan Kibum yang terpekur sehingga mampu membuatnya melepaskan benda di tangannya. Kembali mencerna—seraya berpikir dan merasakan tangan yang barusan mengacak rambutnya.

'Lebih…besar…'

'Kenapa dia harus ikut khawatir? Menyebalkan.'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pagi berikutnya. Kibum membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Tangannya terangkat berusaha menghalau sinar matahari yang seolah memintanya untuk bangun. Ia bangkit lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ingatannya kembali melayang memikirkan perkataan tetangga barunya itu.<p>

'_You can't start the next chapter of your life, if you keep re-reading the last one…_'

'…_tapi jika memang kau ingin 'pergi' dari tempat hampa penuh kenanganmu itu, kau harus punya niat kuat dari dalam hati. Bukan hanya pemikiran saja yang bekerja…_'

'…_aku memang tidak bermaksud ikut campur, kok. Hanya saja sering melihatmu sengaja menghindar dengan berlari, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi ketika dihadapkan olehnya itu sungguh mengganggu. Kupikir dia juga berpikiran hal yang sama denganku…_'

'…_seseorang pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia ingin kalian 'putus'. Dan setelah semua itu berlalu, kurasa dia ingin kau 'berubah…_'

'…_menurutku putus bukanlah akhir dari kehidupan…'_

'…_tapi memang move on itu perlu waktu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Namun jika bisa jangan sampai membuat orang lain khawatir, ya…_'

'…_Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, Kibum-_ah_. Sungmin, orang tuamu, Kyuhyun, orang itu dan—tetanggamu ini juga. Jadi, cepat sembuh, ya!_'

'Apa benar selama ini hanya pemikiranku saja yang menyuruhku bangkit tapi hatiku tidak? Apa benar ia merasa terganggu dengan sikapku? Apa ia benar-benar berharap aku berhenti mencintainya dan memiliki yang lain? Apa aku benar-benar membuat semua orang khawatir? Tapi…untuk apa juga orang baru itu khawatir padaku? Dan apa-apaan? Memangnya aku sakit apa disuruh cepat sembuh? Ah! Menyebalkan sekali,' batin Kibum terus bertanya entah pada siapa.

Detik setelahnya mengabaikan hal itu, Kibum bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi…banyak pertanyaan yang muncul.

Satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan itu adalah—kenapa tetangga barunya harus seolah peduli padanya…?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kibum keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan. Langkahnya berhenti ketika mendapati seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing di matanya. Alisnya semakin bertaut. Hei, apa yang dilakukannya di sini?<p>

"Ah, Kibum_mie_, kau sudah bangun. Ayo sarapan. Aku membuat sarapan ekstra, jadi aku ajak Siwon saja sekalian sarapan di sini. _Palli, palli_. Aku juga memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu," ujar Sungmin ketika melihat sosok sahabat merangkap adik untuknya itu.

Kibum mendelik tidak suka, lalu duduk di kursi samping Sungmin. "Kalau memang membuat sarapan ekstra, antar saja ke sebelah, kenapa harus orangnya yang ke sini?"

"Nah, nah. Kibum_mie_, mengajak tetangga sarapan bersama bukan hal kriminal, kan? Lagipula nanti Kyun_nie_ juga ikut sarapan dengan kita—"

**TING TONG!**

"—nah itu dia Kyuhyun_nie_. Aku bukakan pintu untuknya dulu, ya? Kalian mengobrollah dulu," setelah berucap demikian, Sungmin meninggalkan Kibum berdua dengan tetangganya itu.

Hening menyelimuti selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Siwon berinisiatif membuka percakapan lebih dulu. "Jadi, selamat pagi tetangga. Dan—Sungmin lebih bisa bertetangga daripada kau, ya?"

"Dan, kau ada masalah dengan hal itu?" balas Kibum sambil memakan sarapannya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku membayangkan jika kau yang berada di posisi Sungmin. Pasti kau terlihat manis," ujar Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Siwon-_ssi_."

"Oke-oke. Jadi saran dariku semalam bagaimana? Bagus, kan?"

"Aku tidak ingat kau memberikanku saran."

"Oh, _how mean_, Kibum-_ah_."

"Diamlah dan makan sarapanmu."

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu dan memakan sarapannya. Sampai suara seseorang kembali menghiasi ruang makan itu. "_So_, kalian sudah sedekat ini?"

"Begitulah, Cho."

"Kami tidak dekat, Kyu."

"_Well_, respon yang sangat tepat dan bersamaan."

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi samping Kibum dan Siwon berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Kemudian membiarkan kekasihnya mengambil sarapan untuknya.

"_Ne_, Bum. Aku dapat undangan reuni SMP kita. Kau datang, ya?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah keheningan beberapa menit.

Kibum melirik malas _namja_ ber_evil_ _smirk_ itu. "Tidak tertarik."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Tapi aku memaksa. Kau bisa mengajak Siwon sebagai pasangan."

"Ha?" Kibum membeo. Lalu melirik _namja_ itu kemudian tetangganya. "Aku bilang tidak tertarik. Itu berarti aku tidak mau datang. Dan—kalaupun aku datang kenapa harus bersama Siwon-_ssi_?"

"Pesta itu mengharuskan membawa pasangan. Jadi—karena kau tidak punya pacar –oke, belum punya lagi maksudku, ada baiknya Siwon menjadi pasanganmu, kan?"

"_Well_, aku tidak benar-benar memikirkan itu. Dan keputusanku untuk tidak datang sudah mutlak," balas Kibum sesaat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Lalu Sungmin ikut bicara. "Kibum_mie_, sekali-kali menghadiri pesta seperti itu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hm."

"Dan saran Kyun_nie_ bagus juga, kok. Aku yakin Siwon mau membantu."

"Dan aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan."

"Aish! Mau sampai kapan kau begini? Enam bulan sudah berlalu dan kau masih belum beranjak? Jangan membuatku tambah merasa bersalah, Kim Kibum," Kyuhyun berucap kesal. Sesungguhnya perasaan bersalah memang menghantuinya.

"Kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah? Dia yang memutuskan—"

"Aku yang mengenalkannya padamu, _okay_? Dan aku yang sengaja menyomblangkan kalian. Kau puas? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasa bersalah? Coba pikirkan itu? Aku sepupumu Kibum, dan aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

"…"

Kibum diam mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Siwon. Keduanya melirik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum bergantian. Mereka bisa mendengar Kibum menghela napas lelah.

"Cobalah untuk membuka hati lagi. Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu."

"…kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Yang menjalani itu aku dan—"

"Kibum, dengar…" Kyuhyun mengambil napas sebentar sebelum menghembuskannya. "…orang tuamu sangat khawatir. Kau harus tahu itu. Aku juga tidak bisa diam saja melihatmu begini. Kau berarti untukku, kau sepupu kesayanganku. Dan—suatu saat kau akan tahu kenapa Changmin meminta putus darimu."

"Apa?" Kibum langsung merespon ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir. "Apa alasannya? Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku karena dia—"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti sekarang, Kibum_mie. _Kau akan mengerti ketika kau bisa keluar dari ruang kenanganmu itu dan bisa mencintai lagi."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya sekarang? Apa bedanya dengan…nanti?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti," Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih ketika melihat ekspresi sepupunya. Sungmin di depannya ikut melirik dan mengusap punggung Kibum menguatkan.

Siwon yang tidak mau ikut terlarut dalam suasana kegalauan itu pun menyeletuk. "Jadi kapan pesta reuninya? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Kibum langsung mendongak dan menatap tajam ke arah tetangganya itu. Sungmin hanya meringis mendapati tatapan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Minggu depan. Kuharap kau memang bisa membantu, Won."

"'_Kay_, bukan masalah besar buatku. Ya kan, Kibum-_ah_?" Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada _namja_ di depannya membuat Kibum melotot kesal. Ia hampir melemparkan serbet makannya kalau saja Sungmin tidak menghentikannya.

"_Jaa_, aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih sarapannya, Sungmin. Aku ada urusan sebelum ke kampus. Jadi, aku duluan. _Bye_, Kyu. dan—"

Siwon sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mengacak rambut Kibum lagi seperti tadi malam. "—mohon bantuannya untuk minggu depan, _okay_, Kibum-_ssi_?"

Dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja yang kembali tersentak saat merasakan tangan itu mengacak rambutnya.

'_Pabo_…apa maumu, sih? Kenapa tanganmu sehangat itu?'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kibum menatap sebal jajaran <em>tuxedo<em> ketika Sungmin memaksanya untuk belanja persiapan reuni beberapa hari yang akan datang. Matanya melihat sekeliling, dan dirinya semakin bosan saat mendapati tetangganya yang akan menjadi pasangannya ke pesta itu ada di sana juga.

Apalagi ketika Siwon menghampirnya dan menumpukkan tangannya pada rak baju di depan Kibum. "Jadi? Sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil _tuxedo_ yang mana, Kibum_mie_?"

Kibum mendelik. "Aku akan memilih gaun. Kau puas?"

"Ah, _I would like it_, Kibummie. _Well_, kau pasti seperti _princess_ dan aku pangerannya."

"Berhenti berkhayal, Siwon-_ssi_."

"Ahahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Sepertinya kau memang membenciku. Tapi, kau harus tahu jika aku tulus membantumu, _okay_?_ Bye_, sampai nanti," balasnya lalu lagi-lagi mengacak rambut Kibum kemudian pergi.

Kembali meninggalkan Kibum yang terdiam, tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat memegang rambutnya. Masih terasa tangannya yang halus dan hangat itu. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa memiliki kebiasaan yang sama?

Ah, bukan. Tapi…

'Enyahkan pikiran itu, Kim Kibum.'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Malam yang cerah. Kibum kembali berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat sesuatu. Ya, kenangan mereka. Sampai sekarang namja seputih salju itu masih menyimpannya. Menyimpan segala sesuatu tentang mantan kekasihnya.<p>

Memang benar. Hatinya belum mau, namun pikirannya sudah terus menyuruhnya pergi. Apa yang harus Kibum lakukan?

Ditatap lagi foto itu. Foto mereka. Foto Kibum dan Changmin. Membuat sekelebat bayangan menghampiri otaknya. Namun ketika ada tangan lain yang tiba-tiba mengambil foto itu, Kibum sontak mengikuti arah benda itu pergi.

"Foto yang manis," komentarnya tanpa melihat ke arah pemiliknya yang sudah hampir meledak, namun ditahannya.

Sang tersangka, Siwon masih setia memandangi foto itu. Atau mungkin hanya memandangi _namja_ manis yang tersenyum di samping namja tinggi dan tampan di kertas tersebut? "Objek fotonya juga manis."

"Berisik. Kembalikan fotoku, Siwon-_ssi_."

"Sebentar, aku masih mau melihatnya," balas Siwon tanpa melihat wajah merajuk Kibum yang tak pernah dilihatnya. "Jadi, kau dan dia satu SMP juga, kan?"

"…"

Hanya angin yang berhembus. Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia justru memandang langit penuh bintang saat itu.

"Berarti kau akan bertemu dengannya besok."

"Lalu kenapa?" kali ini Kibum menyahut. Menatap sebal sosok tetangga yang masih betah memandangi potret dirinya dengan sang mantan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kuharap besok kau bisa berakting dengan baik."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa bagaimana? Apa aku akan membuatmu malu? Itu pesta reuni SMPku jadi kupikir aku yang akan mempermalukan—"

"Wowowow, santai, Kibum-_ah_. Sekarang siapa yang cerewet?" Siwon kembali berhasil menyela _namja_ manis itu. Lalu menghadap ke arah samping kirinya dan menumpukan tangannya pada pagar balkon. "Lihat siapa yang sekarang berbicara banyak?"

"…"

_Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum mendapati ekspresi kesal Kibum. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggoyangkan foto tadi dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. "Foto ini buatku, ya?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Hitung-hitung membantumu melenyapkan kenangan kalian."

"Hei!"

"Baiklah, sampai besok malam, Kibum_mie_. _Nice dream_," Siwon mengabaikan protesan Kibum yang masih berusaha mengambil fotonya, lalu mulai berbalik sebelum kembali menghadap Kibum dan mengacak rambutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kibum mendengus, namun lagi-lagi tangannya tanpa sadar memegang rambutnya yang berantakan. Mencibir entah pada siapa lalu ikut berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar hangatnya.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang sebenarnya masih bersandar pada pintu kaca itu. Sambil kembali memandangi wajah dalam potret tersebut, melipat kertas tersebut menjadi dua bagian dan berjalan ke arah papan di atas meja belajarnya lalu menempelkan foto yang hanya menampilkan wajah tersenyum Kibum.

"_Well_, aku merasa…terlalu peduli padamu sekarang."

Siwon bergumam sendirian, lalu melepas bajunya dan melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjang, menikmati angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Memejamkan mata, berusaha menghalau wajah tersenyum Kibum yang sejak tadi dilihatnya—dalam potret itu.

"_Well_, apa-apaan ini. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, kan? Ck. Bodoh sekali."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kibum sekali lagi melirik tangannya yang melingkar di lengan Siwon. Beberapa menit yang lalu, <em>namja<em> tampan itu memaksa tangannya melingkari lengan kekar itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Kibum mengernyit kesal. Untuk apa? Mereka kan bukan pasangan sungguhan. Buat apa pula bersikap seperti ini?

Kibum merengut, ia bisa melihat teman-teman lamanya bersama pasangan mereka. Dan saat matanya berkeliling melihat ruangan, retinanya menangkap sosok itu, berdiri berdampingan bersama gadis yang sama.

Kibum menutup matanya berusaha menghapus sosok itu. Ia mengeratkan kaitan tangannya pada lengan Siwon dan menunduk. Hal tersebut berhasil mengambil perhatian Siwon. Sontak _namja_ tampan itu melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan sosok yang sama, sosok yang selalu dihindari Kibum belakangan ini.

Siwon tersenyum. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kibum. "Hei, mau berdansa?"

"Apa?" Kibum sontak berteriak, namun untung saja suara musik mengalahkan suaranya. "Kau gila?" Kibum berujar kesal. Namun gerakan Siwon yang mengait pinggannya dan mengambil satu tangannya membuat dirinya seakan bergerak sendiri. "Hei, Choi Siwon—"

"Diam dan ikuti saja. Kau harus terlihat bahagia, Kibum_mie_," Siwon kembali berbisik, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berusaha mengikuti alur. Dan tanpa sadar mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon yang bergerak menuntunnya. Membuatnya sedikit lupa—jika barusan retinanya menangkap senyuman sang mantan bersama gadis itu.

Dan jauh dari lantai dansa itu, sosok bernama Changmin itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Senang bisa melihat sosok yang dicintainya telah menemukan pengganti dirinya yang lebih baik. Tanpa tahu apa-apa lagi. Selain kebahagiaan yang perlahan terpancar di mata Kibum, sosok yang masih dicintainya hingga kini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Musik jazz mulai mengalun. Siwon melepaskan tangan satunya dan membiarkannya bergabung dengan tangan kirinya. Kini kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping <em>namja<em> manis dalam dekapannya ini. Kibum menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada Siwon, menjaga agar jarak mereka tak terhapus.

Bibir Siwon tepat berada di sebelah kanan pelipis Kibum. Ia kemudian berbisik kepada _namja_ itu. "Dia tersenyum, Kibum-_ah_."

"Huh?"

"Dia tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah kita."

"Apa maksudmu, sih?" Kibum yang tak mengerti mendorong sedikit dada Siwon dan mendongak. Memasang ekspresi bertanya pada namja tampan itu, yang malah membuat mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Siwon menunduk dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kibum. "Aku bilang, dia ikut bahagia karena kau bahagia."

"Dia—?"

Kibum siap menengok tapi suara Siwon menahannya. "Jangan lihat. Itu langkah yang harus kau ambil jika ingin _move on_ darinya."

"Apa?"

Siwon mengabaikannya. Menikmati posisi yang ia miliki dengan tetangga dinginnya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang melakukan ini. Tubuh kecil Kibum terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Dan Siwon semakin menarik namja itu ke dalam dekapannya membuat jarak yang sedari tadi Kibum jaga terhapus.

Kibum tersentak. Apalagi ketika Siwon menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher putihnya. Napasnya begitu terasa membuat Kibum sedikit terlena. Pelukan erat yang hampir membuatnya sesak napas namun sangat hangat. Tanpa sadar Kibum menyamankan diri dalam dekapan itu. Yang berhasil membuat Siwon semakin mengeratkan tangannya.

Dan berucap tanpa sadar. "_I think I love you_, Kim Kibum."

**DEG!**

Pun hal tersebut berhasil membuat Kibum sadar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon namun masih bisa _namja_ tampan itu tahan. Ekspresi Kibum tak terbaca, sama halnya dengan Siwon tapi masih bisa sadar akan apa yang tadi diucapkannya.

Sudah terlanjur, kan? Ditolakpun Siwon bisa memakluminya.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Kibum sengit, berusaha lepas dari pelukan erat itu.

Siwon tersenyum sedih tanpa sadar. "Maafkan aku."

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, Siwon-_ssi_."

"…"

"Sekarang. Lepaskan aku sekarang."

Dan Siwon hanya bisa menuruti. Dirinya melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadi melingkar erat di pinggang ramping Kibum. Menatap sang pemilik dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Apalagi ketika Kibum berlalu, bersamaan dengan suara Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin yang berusaha menahannya. Siwon melirik ke arah Kibum keluar lalu melirik ke arah di mana Changmin berdiri. Bisa ia lihat tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Siwon tersenyum miris.

Dia tidak menyangka dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada tetangganya itu.

Ketika dia berniat menolong sosok itu untuk bangkit dari masa lalunya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_** : Alohaaa~ bertemu lagi dengan saya~ /plak/ Sebenernya mau buat **_**Oneshot**_** tapi ini bakalan jadi **_**Twoshot**_** sepertinya. Maafkan atas cerita yang gaje. **_**But, mind to give me your opinion**_**?**

_**So?**_

_**Review?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Tyahra Lau **(ini sudah dilanjut, ya~)**; Yuuchan **(semoga bisa nemuin alasan Chwang di sini)**; shintalang **(yeay, akhirnya saya buat ff SiBum lagi, yah? Btw semoga chap ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, ya)**; dontatan144; GabyGaluh **(makaseeeh sudah dibilang keren walau diri ini sendiri tak yakin akan hal itu TT Kibum macem tsun-tsun di sini, ya?)**; Teuki-Angel; kyurielf **(semoga chap ini menjawab pertanyaanmu)**; hyunyoung; LS-snowie **(tadinya emang mau oneshot tapi kepanjangan haha Chwang anak baik, tak mungkin begitu #macemspoiler)**; choi hana; dan bumhanyuk **(siwon macem malaikat yang selalu sabar dia wkwk ayo suruh mereka jadian!) **yang sudah review di chap awal.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can't start the next chapter of your life.<strong>_

_**If you keep re-reading the last one.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It's About Time**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin**_** etc**_

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**BoysLove, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! AU!**_

_**So, if you don't like just unread.**_

_**I don't take any profit by publishing this story.**_

_**Last Chapter Update!**_

_**Wanna read and review?**_

_**Thank you~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**SiBum**_** Fanfiction**_

_**It's About Time**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Terkadang, mengingat masa lalu itu sangat menyenangkan—tetapi dalam waktu yang sama akan sangat menyesakkan. Dan hal tersebut hanya akan membuatmu tertahan—di tempat yang ingin sekali kau tinggalkan.<em>

* * *

><p>Tunggu. Siwon mulai berpikir. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya jika ia jatuh cinta pada Kibum? Dalam kasus seperti ini, kebanyakan orang bilang; jika kau ingin <em>move on<em> dari mantanmu, maka kau harus jatuh cinta lagi. Iya kan? Siwon benar kan? Lalu kenapa Kibum harus menghindarinya hingga sekarang?

Hah. Entahlah. Siwon terlalu pening memikirkannya.

Dirinya kembali bersandar pada pintu kaca yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya. Ia melihat ke arah samping, berharap jika ada sosok Kibum yang berdiri di sana. Namun nihil, tak ada siapapun di sana. Pun tanda-tanda kehadirannya tidak ada.

Siwon menghela napas lelah. Dirinya jatuh terduduk dengan tangannya yang meremas rambut frustasi.

Kenapa kisah cinta pertamanya harus seperti ini? Apa Siwon harus berpura-pura tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu jika bertemu? Apa Siwon harus bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak mengharapkan apapun dan tetap membantu Kibum menghapus kenangannya?

Sudahlah. Memikirkannya saja membuat Siwon ingin jungkir balik.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Liburan semester sudah berlalu. Siwon semakin kesal karena benar-benar tak mendapati kehadiran Kibum sama sekali. Begitupun sahabat berbagi apartemen Kibum yang juga tak kelihatan. Hei hei, kenapa rasanya ia benar-benar ingin marah?<p>

Siwon melangkah tergesa untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Ia berlari melalui anak tangga, terlalu malas menunggu lift untuk turun. Dan ketika di _lobby_, di sana, ia bisa melihat sosok itu tengah berdiri bersama Sungmin dan sahabatnya –Kyuhyun.

Tatapan mereka bertemu tanpa sadar. Siwon berniat untuk tak peduli, menunjukkan bahwa ia memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengatakannya. Jadi ia memilih berlalu, namun batal ketika Kyuhyun menyapa.

"Yo, Won. Tergesa sekali?"

"Ah, begitulah," balas Siwon lalu terdiam. Ia melirik Kibum yang justru melihat ke arah lain. Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan itu dan ikut melihat ke arah yang sama.

Alisnya mengernyit, kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya. "Sebenarnya, di pesta reuni itu, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

'**Set'**

Sontak keduanya menatap Kyuhyun, lalu saling melirik kemudian membuang muka. Tak ada yang berniat membalas. Namun Siwon menghela napas setelahnya. Berniat memberikan jawaban. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, jika memang kau penasaran."

Dan jawaban Siwon berhasil membuat Kibum menatapnya, yang di mana dirinya memilih untuk tidak menatap sosok itu.

"Tapi—"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Kyu. Tidak-terjadi-apapa. _Okay? Do I make it clear_?"

"_No, no_. Selama liburan semester, aku terkejut kau malah ingin menghabiskannya di rumah orang tuamu. Kau berubah semenjak pesta reuni itu berakhir. Jadi, tidak salah jika aku mempertanyakannya, kan?

"_Now, now_, Kyu. Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu. Kau juga Siwon-_ah_," ujar Sungmin menengahi kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun maupun Kibum, diikuti Siwon di belakang mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Mereka makan dalam diam. Tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya dan sepupunya tidak mengerti. Kenapa sebenarnya dengan mereka? Reaksi mereka berbeda. Benar-benar aneh.<p>

"Kupikir selama ini kalian sudah berteman dengan baik," celetuk Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menghentikan makannya dan Kibum yang menatapnya, lalu melirik Siwon sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Kami tidak berteman."

"Na-ah! Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, Kibum. Jika kalian tidak berteman, Siwon tidak mungkin mau membantumu."

"Itu bukan permasalahannya."

"Jadi kalian memang berteman, kan?"

"Kubilang tidak."

"Terserah. Pendapatku tetap—"

"Apa benar aku harus menyebutnya temanku jika dia malah jatuh cinta padaku?!" seruan kesal Kibum berhasil membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon benar-benar menghentikan acara makan mereka.

Kibum menghela napas. Menyesal akan apa yang diucapkannya. Tapi sungguh, ia sebenarnya terus kepikiran sampai sekarang. Diliriknya lagi _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Won, serius?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya. Lalu menatap bergantian sang sepupu dan sahabatnya.

Siwon mengangguk dalam diam. Lalu menatap _namja_ manis itu. "Aku sudah bilang maaf, kan?"

Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang Siwon sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya.

Kyuhyun malah menghela napas. "_Okay_. Jadi reuni kemarin—"

"Aku tidak sadar mengucapkannya."

Hening lagi. Kibum sendiri tidak berniat untuk menanggapi. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan menatap sepupunya. Sebenarnya ikut berpikir apakah perlu memberitahu soal Changmin atau tidak. Tapi yang baik menurutnya adalah dengan tidak membawa-bawa nama Changmin sekarang.

"_Now_, Kibum. Bukan salahnya jika ia jatuh cinta padamu, kan? Tidak ada larangan untuknya jatuh cinta padamu."

"Di saat dia bilang akan membantuku melupakan masa laluku?"

"Itu bagian dari membantu, Kim Kibum."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu akan membawa perubahan, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tapi setidaknya ambil sisi posi—"

"Dan aku tidak melihat sisi positifnya."

"Jangan memotongku saat aku sedang bicara."

"Kau hanya sepupuku. Bukan orang tuaku."

"Aku peduli pada—"

"CUKUP!" teriakan yang berasal dari Sungmin berhasil membuat argument mereka terhenti. Kibum maupun Kyuhyun serentak melihat ke arah Sungmin. "Sudah cukup. Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar? Ini bukan rumah kita, ini tempat umum. Tahu malu, kenapa sih?"

Keduanya langsung diam ketika Sungmin mengomel. Siwon juga menatap kaget Sungmin. Napas Sungmin memburu menahan kesal akibat kelakukan sang kekasih dan sahabatnya.

"Sekarang, Kibum. Jadi ini alasan kau memilih berlibur di rumah orang tuamu? Berniat menghindari Siwon? Iya kan? Apa salahnya jika ia menyukaimu? Apa salahnya kau membuka hatimu? Toh, niat dia baik. Untuk membuatmu lebih baik. Itu salah?"

"Sungmin _hyung_…"

"Kau tidak akan bisa bangkit jika kau tidak ada kemauan. Oke, jangan pikirkan soal perkataan orang-orang. Tapi apa salahnya membuka hati lagi kan? Kegagalan bukan untuk membuatmu diam di tempat. Kegagalan memintamu untuk berusaha lebih baik. Itu yang harus kau tahu."

Kibum diam. Benar-benar bungkam mendengarnya. Lalu sebaris kata maaf terlontar begitu saja. "Maafkan aku."

Siwon menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Tersenyum maklum melihat kejadian ini. "Oke, sepertinya waktuku untuk bicara. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada Kibum, bukan maksudku untuk—ya, jatuh cinta padamu. Dan—bisakah kita lupakan soal ini? Anggap saja, aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya. _Do I make it clear_, Kibum-_ah_?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan. Anggap saja—aku bercanda kemarin. Dan, kau bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Lagi."

"Tapi, Won—"

"_Its alright. I don't think it would hurt me_, Kyu," Siwon melempar senyum sebaik mungkin, berharap bisa meyakinkan sahabatnya jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Yang terpenting sekarang, membangun pertemanan dengan Kibum tanpa menyinggungnya.

"_I'll look forward to stay here to help you though…deal_, Kibum-_ah_?"

Kibum menatap Siwon tak percaya? Tatapan matanya entah mengapa menyanyu. Dan senyum yang tak bisa Siwon artinya ia dapatkan. "_I don't need your help, _Siwon_-ssi. Since you gave your hand, I didn't even think to take it. So, no problem if you want to stop now_."

Mungkin hanya perasaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi dari nadanya, ada banyak emosi yang Kibum berikan. Siwon melihat bagaimana sosok itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan beribu pertanyaan dalam dirinya.

Apakah benar ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ia memutuskan begitu?

Apa benar hatinya takkan sakit setelah ini?

Apa benar Kibum bisa mengatasi segalanya sendiri?

Apakah—semua ini sudah berakhir?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kibum bersandar pada ujung tempat tidurnya. Menghadap ke tembok yang menghubungkannya pada sebelah apartemennya. Tempat sosok itu ada. Kenapa setelah hari itu—yang dipikirkannya hanyalah pernyataan Siwon?<p>

Ke mana perginya sosok Changmin yang selalu menghantuinya? Apa itu artinya ia sudah bisa bangkit berkat sosok sang tetangga?

Bersikap biasa? Apa dirinya tidak bersikap biasa pagi ini? Apa ia menunjukkan sikap yang lain ketika bertemu dengan Siwon? Ia merasa ini dirinya, lalu apa yang salah? Kenapa jadi sesulit ini?

Kenapa Kibum malah berpikir tentang bagaimana tangan Siwon mengacak rambut? Atau ketika tangan itu melingkupi tubuhnya di pesta reuni kemarin? Ketika Siwon berbisik mengucapkan kata—cinta padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Kibum? Kenapa ia jadi lebih memilih memikirkan Siwon?

ARGH! Menyebalkan.

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar kamar ke arah balkon. Ia berdiri di sana seperti biasa. Di sandarkannya tubuhnya pada pembatas teras. Lalu melirik ke arah apartemen sebelahnya.

Ah, kenapa ia malah mencari sosok itu? Kenapa ekspresi tadi pagi yang Siwon berikan berputar terus di kepalanya sekarang?

Kibum juga mulai memikirkan perkataan ibunya. Jika kita memang ingin melupakan orang itu, kita harus menghapus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Apa Kibum harus membuang segala sesuatu itu lalu membakarnya?

Kibum beranjak masuk lagi lalu mengambil segala sesuatu itu, membawanya ke teras balkon dan duduk di sana. Melihat-lihat lagi tentang mereka, terlarut tanpa tahu di mana arah kembali. Tapi sontak suara Siwon yang menggema berhasil membuatnya tersadar. Tapi yang ia lihat di samping balkonnya hanya kekosongan. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

Kibum memutuskan yang terbaik. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Diambilnya korek api dan mulai membakar seluruh benda itu. Tepat ketika Kibum menunduk melihat bagaimana api itu mulai mengeluarkan asap, sosok tetangganya muncul. Di sana. Sampai bertumpu pada pembatas besi balkon yang sama dengan miliknya.

"_So_, aku terkejut ketika kau memutuskan untuk membakarnya," mulai Siwon mengajak sosok itu berbicara.

Kibum sontak menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu menunduk lagi, dan menjawab sepelan mungkin. "Aku tidak mau membuat orang tuaku khawatir."

"Anak yang berbakti."

"Diamlah."

"_Okay_."

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Siwon sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok manis itu. Ketika sosok itu mulai terlena dalam kenangan yang sama, sampai akhirnya sosok itu memutuskan untuk melemparkan api ke dalamnya.

Dan tak ada yang bicara, hanya ada suara jangkrik yang menggema. Baik Siwon maupun Kibum tak ada yang mau memulai lagi. Siwon terlalu lelah untuk maju, karena ia sendiri masih berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tak sakit hati.

Sampai akhirnya, entah keberanian dari mana, Siwon melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Kibum langsung menatapnya.

"Sakit hati itu seperti apa?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ah, _mian, mian_. Aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang bodoh. Jadi Kibum-_ah_, tidak bisakah kita berteman saja? Daripada kau terus membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, Tuan Sok Tahu."

"Jadi kita teman, kan?" mau tidak mau walau sebenarnya ada rasa aneh yang menyerang Siwon, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut Kibum. Menanti ketika tangan itu mau berjabat dengannya.

Menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Kibum menyambut uluran tangannya. "Benar-benar berteman, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Yup. Tanpa jatuh cinta padamu. Kecuali kau yang jatuh cinta padaku."

"_Well_, dalam mimpimu."

"_Okay_, akan dengan sangat senang hati aku tidak bangun jika mimpiku seperti itu."

"Kau maso. Gila, maniak."

"_That's mean_, Kibum-_ah_."

"…"

Dan angin benar-benar berhembus. Menerbangkan abu yang berasal dari kenangan yang Kibum lenyapkan. Meninggalkan satu hati yang sedang menjerit sakit, dan satunya lagi yang penuh kebingungan.

Entah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, mereka juga tidak tahu.

Apa takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka?

'Apa boleh aku berharap kau akan jatuh cinta padaku?'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah hari itu, semua berjalan secara normal. Hubungan mereka semakin baik, sebagai seorang teman tentu saja. Walau sebenarnya Kibum masih tidak mengerti, terkadang masih ada di dalam dirinya yang memikirkan Changmin, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan ia juga memikirkan Siwon.<p>

Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Padahal ia sudah mulai terbiasa menjalani hidup yang normal lagi. Atau ia masih belum bisa mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia telah jatuh cinta lagi?

Ah entahlah.

Dan ketika pagi ini Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu tentang Changmin, kalut sebenarnya. Sedih dan beberapa perasaan bercampur aduk begitu saja. Namun ketika mendapati Siwon di sana, Kibum merasa lebih baik.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikiran, Kibum membuka pintu balkon dan kembali memandang langit saat itu.

"Yo, tetangga."

Kibum sedikit kaget namun segera menoleh, memasang tampang bosan atas kebiasaan Siwon saat menyapanya. "Aku punya nama Siwon-_ssi_."

"Masih memanggilku Siwon-_ssi_?"

"Masih memanggilku tetangga?"

"Pffttt, _okay_. Wajahmu lucu sekali. Baiklah, jadi mau kupanggil Kibum, Kibum-_ah_, Kibum_mie_ atau Bummie _chagi_?"

"Kau minta kulempar sepatu, ya?" Kibum berucap kesal mendengar pilihan terakhir. Apa-apaan itu? Dan apa-apaan ekspresi Siwon yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit menghangat. "Aku bukan pacaramu jadi jangan berikan pilihan itu."

"_Mian, mian_. Jadi yang mana?"

"Terserahmu."

"Jadi kalau aku maunya memanggilmu Bummie _chagi_ bagaimana?"

"Ha ha ha. Siap-siap sepatu menyangsang di wajah sok tampanmu itu."

"_Well_, aku tidak pernah mengatakan diriku tampan."

"Ya ya ya."

"Ahahaha, kau mulai kesal. Baiklah, kupanggil Kibummie saja tapi kau harus memanggilku Siwon_nie_. Bagaimana?"

"_In your dream_," balas Kibum cepat karena sebenarnya ia malah membayangkan dirinya memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan semanis itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit luas. 'Apa sih yang kupikirkan?'

Mengabaikan tatapan Siwon yang melembut melihat teman barunya itu asik melihat langit. Tak menyadari bagaimana Siwon tersenyum lembut padanya.

'Mungkin hanya harapanku saja, ya?'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari terus berjalan. Pertemanan yang terjalin di antara mereka semakin mengerat dan Sungmin senang melihatnya. Terkadang ia juga bertukar kabar dengan kekasihnya di kota sebelah perihal Kibum dan Siwon.<p>

Sungmin bisa melihat Kibum mulai terbuka. Mungkin setelah mendengar alasan Changmin memutuskannya, dan—Kibum sudah bisa melupakannya. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati Sungmin masih mengaduh, alasan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun tentang Changmin belum semuanya tersampaikan. Masih ada yang tertinggal, dan mereka tidak tahu kapan bisa mengatakannya.

Matanya terpejam lelah. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan ketika hari itu tiba? Apa mereka sanggup mengatakannya?

Kibum, Sungmin dan Siwon sedang menyiapkan beberapa persiapan menjelang _halloween_, walau Kibum menolak memakai kostum, itu sudah membuat Sungmin senang karena Kibum mau bergabung.

Diliriknya keduanya yang kini sedang terlihat bercanda. Bagaimana Siwon yang terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum, menggodanya dan Kibum yang terus berusaha menjauhkan Siwon jauh-jauh darinya.

Sungmin masih bisa menahan tawanya tapi tidak ketika Siwon terus bersikeras untuk maju menggoda sahabatnya itu, entah mungkin ada yang mendorong atau memang tak sengaja, Siwon jatuh tepat di atas Kibum membuat dahi mereka bertemu.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat keduanya dan berlalu menuju dapur mengecek masakannya. Hari ini Kyuhyun juga akan datang. Setelah mengecek masakannya, Sungmin kembali mengintip dua orang yang terlibat posisi sesuatu tadi.

Sungmin bisa melihat jika keduanya masih betah mempertahankan posisi mereka. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sungmin merasa jika keduanya itu saling menyukai. Tapi setelah insiden waktu itu, tak ada yang mau memulai lagi. Hah, dasar mereka.

Walau Sungmin bisa melihat ekspresi bosan Kibum, sebenarnya ia yakin jika sahabatnya itu berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang hampir menyandangi wajahnya.

Kibum menatap Siwon bosan, menekuk bibirnya tanpa sadar membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bibir semerah apel itu. Namun suara Kibum membawa kembali kesadarannya. "_Well_, sampai kapan kau mau berada di atasku, Siwon-_ssi_?"

Mendengarnya, bukannya bangun Siwon malah menumpukan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya berada di samping kepala Kibum. Menatap mata itu lekat-lekat. "Menurutmu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dalam posisi ini?"

Kibum memutar bola mata, walau kenyataannya ia merasa berdebar. "Sampai tanganmu tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhmu."

Siwon mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Kau akan terjatuh. Dan jika kau jatuh mengenaiku, berarti kau sudah siap untuk mati," lanjut Kibum membuat Siwon terkekeh kecil dan malah mengecup gemas kening Kibum lalu bangkit dan sedetik kemudian mengacak rambut hitam itu membuat Kibum terdiam.

"Apa? Mau kucium lagi?"

Kibum mengernyit kesal. "Coba saja jika memang benar-benar ingin mati."

"Galak sekali," balasnya dan sekali lagi, mengacak rambut Kibum membuat namja itu sontak menangkap tangan besar Siwon yang masih melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacaknya?"

"Karena lembut. _Wae_? Tidak suka? Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"…"

"…"

Kibum tak menjawab. Tapi melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tangan Siwon lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha mengusir rasa hangat yang entah kenapa datang ke dalam hatinya.

"Itu bagus," gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar Siwon. _Namja_ bersenyum malaikat itu sekali lagi—mengacak rambut Kibum membuat namja manis tersebut menggeram. "Kau pembohong!"

"Ahahaha, _okay_. Itu yang terakhir, Kibum_mie_."

"Tsk."

Yang tanpa mereka sadari, semua itu ternyata sudah diperhatikan oleh Sungmin dan—Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah bergabung bersama kekasihnya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak jadian saja?"

Gumam satu dari dua orang yang tengah memerhatikan interaksi antara Kibum dan juga Siwon di ruang santai sana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Saat ini, Kibum kembali terduduk diam di ujung tempat tidur di kamar apartemennya. Duduk dalam sunyi tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.<p>

Bedanya, dulu ia seperti itu karena tak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari ruang hampa penuh kenangannya bersama Changmin. Namun kini, hal itu karena ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan untuk sang tetangga yang saat ini statusnya adalah teman baginya. Teman baik. Kibum akui itu.

Musim semi yang sama. Tapi hal yang berbeda.

Kala itu yang dia rasakan hanya sakit. Namun saat ini perasaan hangat yang Kibum sendiri ragu mengartikannya.

Akankah dirinya sudah bisa benar-benar melenyapkan Changmin dalam hatinya dan digantikan oleh Siwon?

Kibum mengacak asal rambutnya. Ia bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur dan menatap lurus ke arah tembok menghubung kamar mereka. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah siapapun, entah siapa yang memutar, seakan banyak bayangan tentang kebersamaan keduanya muncul di otaknya.

Tanpa tahu, Kibum harus mengartikan ini sebagai apa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Semilir angin menyapa Kibum ketika dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah kecil ke arah sandaran besi, lalu bertumpu sebentar sebelum melirik sekilas ke arah samping balkonnya. Entah kenapa, ia berharap Siwon muncul di sana.<p>

Malam ini banyak bintang yang muncul, dan rasanya…ia ingin sekali melihatnya bersama teman barunya itu.

Tanpa sadar Kibum menggeleng menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak tahu jika balkon di sampingnya sudah berdiri sosok yang ia harapkan.

Sampai ketika sosok itu bersuara. "Selamat malam, tetangga," katanya membuat Kibum sontak menoleh dan memasang tampang terkejutnya.

"Wowowow, kenapa terkejut?"

Kibum balas membuang muka. "Sejak kapan kau di sana? Tidak bisakah kau mengurangi kebiasaan muncul mendadakmu itu?"

"Hm?" Siwon melemparkan senyum menawan yang tak Kibum lihat. Namun sekilas, _namja_ manis itu bisa melihatnya melalui lirikan matanya. "Aku tidak punya kebiasaan seperti itu kok."

"Lalu nyatanya ini apa? Kau tiba-tiba muncul di sana," Kibum menunjuk tempat Siwon berdiri. Membuat _namja_ tampan itu terkekeh kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya—kembali mengacak rambut lembut milik Kibum membuat sang _namja_ manis protes. "_YA_! Kau bilang tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Choi Siwon _you're such a liar_!"

"Nah-nah, _okay_! _Mianhe, ne_? Habis seharusnya kau sadar jika ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan tadi sangat menggemaskan," ujar Siwon membuat pipi Kibum menghangat.

"Sudahlah," balas _namja_ seputih salju itu lalu beralih ke arah langit, melihat kerlap-kerlip bintang di sana. Tidak menyadari Siwon yang terus menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Hanya suara angin malam yang menemani, tapi suara Siwon selanjutnya yang terus bercerita kepadanya mereka lewati, ikut memberikan kesan khusus bagi keduanya di malam itu.

Kibum menoleh sesekali, untuk melihat wajah temannya yang masih bercerita. Tak ayal, kadang ia tersenyum ketika Siwon menatap langit luas, lalu diikuti dirinya. Sampai akhirnya ketika _namja_ tampan itu selesai, Kibum melemparkan kekehan kecil yang Siwon balas sama halnya.

Sampai ketika suara angin malam yang mendadak hening beberapa menit lalu, kembali terisi dengan suara Kibum yang tiba-tiba. "_Ne_ Siwon-_ah_, kau pernah bertanya padaku sakit hati itu seperti apa, kan?"

"Hm?" Siwon memandang sang tetangga dengan alis bertaut, seolah mengatakan apa-maksudmu pada Kibum.

_Namja_ berbibir semerah apel itu tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah manapun asal bukan wajah Siwon. "Iya, kau pernah bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau mau tahu jawabannya? Aku bisa memberitahumu, kok."

Siwon tersenyum mengerti. Lalu menumpukan tangannya di pagar besi disusul dengan dagunya di telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak berpikir untuk tahu hal itu sekarang. Rasanya…mungkin memang tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?" Kibum membeo, lalu melihat ke arah Siwon.

Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Karena jika kau memberitahukannya, pikiranmu akan penuh dengan sosok itu dan aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkanku," balas Siwon diakhiri dengan juluran lidah.

"_Tsk_," Kibum berdecak, lalu menatap sebal Siwon. "_Pabo_. Memangnya kau siapa, huh, Siwon-ssi?"

"Aku temanmu, kan?"

"Ya ya ya, dan?"

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau berubah sedih hanya karena pertanyaan bodohku waktu itu. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin kau masih ingat? Aku saja sudah lupa."

"Itu berarti ingatanku lebih baik darimu, Choi, Siwon."

"Hooo? Baiklah, baiklah," Siwon mengalah. Lalu kembali melihat langit malam. Walau sebenarnya pikirannya dipenuhi oleh _namja_ di samping balkonnya itu. Mungkin Kibum tidak akan sadar, jika perasaan Siwon tidak pernah berubah sejak hari ini. Semuanya masih sama menurutnya.

Dan Kibum sendiri sibuk berpikir, bagaimana caranya menenangkan debar jantung yang membara ini. Wajahnya menghangat mengingat kalimat Siwon tadi. Apakah kali ini dirinya mau mengakui jika dia sudah menaruh hati pada namja tampan itu?

Benarkah?

Kibum mengubah arah berdirinya, menghadap ke arah balkon sang tetangga. Lalu memegang pagar dengan erat. Entah siapa yang menyuruh, ia pun berucap. "_Ne_, Siwon-_ah_?"

"Hm?"

"Kemarilah," pintanya membuat Siwon menautkan alisnya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, mendekat pada pagar lalu melipat tangan di dada. "Dan mendekat."

Ia memberikan tatapan bingung pada Kibum, namun hanya mengikuti apa yang _namja_ itu mau. Ketika Siwon benar-benar mendekat, sampai pertengahan jarak kedua balkon, Kibum melakukan hal yang sama. Dan—

**Cup!**—ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Siwon yang membuat waktu seolah berhenti. Apalagi ketika matanya yang tertutup, berbeda dengan Siwon yang kini terkejut.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kibum melepas kecupannya dan memandang lembut Siwon. "_Ne_, selamat malam…"

Ia menjeda, lalu sedikit memalingkan tubuhnya, namun wajahnya masih menatap wajah syok Siwon. "…Siwon_nie_…" kemudian berlalu dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya meninggalkan Siwon yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

Saat Kibum sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangan dan memilih bersandar di pintu kaca sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri, Siwon tersadar dan memandang pintu kamar balkon Kibum dengan penuh tanda tanya besar.

Sebenarnya…ada apa dengan Kibum?

Apakah…Kibum menyukainya? Atau hanya menggodanya?

Siwon berjalan masuk ke kamarnya masih seolah tak bernyawa, benar-benar linglung akan apa yang terjadi.

Barusan Kibum menciumnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam disertai memanggilnya Siwon_nie_?

Ini sebenarnya ada apa?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Siwon bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya, tepat ketika orang di sebelah apartemennya pun menampakkan diri. Seseorang yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalam.<p>

Kibum yang menyadari tatapan Siwon hanya berdiri kaku dan bersiap pergi duluan kalau saja Siwon tidak langsung memblok jalannya dengan menempelkan satu tangannya di dinding, tepat menghalangi jalan Kibum.

Kibum menelan ludah, _okay_. Sepertinya yang semalam dia lakukan juga benar-benar di luar pemikirannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kibum juga tidak mengerti. Sungguh.

"Jadi, Kibum_mie_, _care to explain about last night_?" Siwon lalu bersandar di dinding, melipat tangan di dada menunggu Kibum bersuara. _Namja_ seputih salju itu hanya bisa memandanginya gelisah.

Dulu dirinya yang melarang Siwon jatuh cinta padanya. Sekarang…dirinya sendirilah yang jatuh.

"Aku ada kelas pagi, Siwon-_ah_."

"_So do I_."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tidak—"

"Aku duluan!"

Ah. Kibum lebih cepat dari yang dia kira. Walau tadi dirinya bisa melihat senyum yang Kibum berikan kepadanya, seolah itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. _Okay_. Kenapa Kim Kibum amat sangat menarik perhatiannya?

Siwon mengikuti langkah Kibum sedetik kemudian, menyadari jika pagi ini ia akan ada kuis di mata kuliah pertama pagi harinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kibum menutup mata kaku. Ia juga jadi memikirkan tentang jawaban yang akan ia berikan jika Siwon masih saja mempertanyakannya. Baiklah, apakah sekarang dirinya akan benar-benar mengakui jika dia sudah membuka hatinya lagi dan parahnya ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang dia tolak dulu?<p>

Ayolah. Ini pasti memalukan untuknya.

Kibum menghela napas lelah. Namun walau bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa mengecewakan Siwon. Dan entah bayangan dari mana, siapa yang tiba-tiba memberikannya, Kibum jadi teringat Changmin, yang beberapa bulan lalu sudah pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Tepat ketika Kibum merasa janggal dengan hatinya—Siwon ada di sana menghiburnya.

Namun yang ia dapatkan…rasa janggal yang berkali-kali lipat.

Ah, sudahlah. Dirinya mungkin memang sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok itu, kan?

Kibum menjadi semakin tidak fokus pada mata kuliahnya, dan ia berharap, setelah ini dia tidak bertemu Siwon dulu. Setidaknya jangan sekarang. Dia perlu waktu untuk bernapas dan menenangkan hati juga pikirannya.

Ya, dia perlu itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang sama datang lagi. Kibum melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin, meninggalkan Sungmin yang tak ada kelas pagi. Keluar apartemen dan kembali di pertemukan dengan sang tetangga yang sudah berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada, bersandar pada dinding di depan pintu apartemennya.<p>

Kibum menutup pintu tempat tinggalnya pelan lalu menguncinya. Kemudian balas menatap Siwon yang terus memberikan tatapan intimidasi kepadanya. Apalagi ketika Siwon mulai maju perlahan ke arahnya, Kibum bergeming, tetap di tempat sambil menautkan alisnya. Walau sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya.

"Jadi, Kibum? Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku tak mau bangun dari mimpi indah ini hanya karena khayalanku jika kau menyukaiku?"

"Huh?"

"Ayolah. Aku serius soal kemar—"

'**Sret!'**

'**Cup!'**

Dan Kibum benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak sendiri menarik kerah baju Siwon ketika wajah itu benar-benar tepat di hadapannya. Entah karena aroma maskulinnya, atau tautan alis atau wajah tampan dengan rahang kokoh yang membuat Kibum terpana dan napas hangat sang teman, Kibum tanpa sadar melakukannya.

Siwon tersentak kaget, namun lambat laun malah ikut terbawa suasana dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kibum dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Entah sampai kapan mereka terus berciuman. Sampai ketika pintu apartemen Kibum dibuka dari dalam diikuti suara Sungmin yang tak selesai.

"_Ne_, Kibum_mie_. Kau melupakan—"

"Mmm-ah!"

Sungmin mengerjap. Terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu bersingut mundur, kemudian menutup pintu. "—silahkan dilanjutkan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menyela. _Byeee_!"

Dan dua sosok _namja_ tadi berciuman kini mulai bersingut melepaskan diri. Namun mereka masih bisa mendengar suara Sungmin yang berteriak 'Aku harus ceritakan pada Kyu_nnieee_~' membuat sang _namja_ manis yang memulai aktifitas itu tersadar dengan segera kabur sebelum Siwon meminta penjelasan lagi.

Walau sebenarnya tak enak hati. Kibum masih berusaha menjauh sebelum berbalik dan berteriak pada Siwon. "Nanti malam di balkon akan kujelaskan. _Miaaaan_, aku ada kuis pagi sekarang. _Bye_, Siwon-_nie_!" teriaknya yang sedikit ragu pada panggilan terakhir, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Kibum pada permukaan mulutnya.

"_Well, more than I expected_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Keduanya tanpa sadar mengambil napas bersamaan di ruangan yang berbeda namun memiliki tujuan yang sama—melewati pintu kaca menuju balkon. Siwon berpikir sebenarnya apa dibalik semua itu. Kibum sudah yakin pada perasaannya walau ia sedikit terkejut menyadarinya.<p>

Baginya ini terlalu cepat. Tapi kehadiran Siwon dan berteman dengannya benar-benar merubahnya.

Kibum keluar lebih dulu, menunggu Siwon sampai akhirnya _namja_ tampan itu juga menampakkan diri sebiasa yang dia bisa walau sebenarnya dalam hati berharap cemas apa yang akan Kibum jelaskan.

Kibum melemparkan senyum kecil ke arahnya dan bersandar pada pagar balkonnya. Tak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Siwon yang memang selalu menjadi pertama yang memulai pun bersuara. "_Well…what a great night, right_?" Siwon mengatakannya sambil melihat ke arah langit luas, diikuti Kibum yang sebenarnya tahu jika Siwon sedang berusaha membunuh kecanggungan di antara mereka. "_Too many stars there. But I think, I have the brightest one_—"

"Siwon-_ah_…"

Siwon kembali berhasil disela setelah sekian lama. Ia menatap ke arah Kibum yang menatapnya serius. Walau wajahnya menyiratkan kegelisahan. "…aku minta maaf soal malam itu dan—tadi pagi."

"Huh?" Siwon mulai merasa tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Mungkin Kibum memang tak pernah menyimpan rasa padanya setelah sekian lama berteman dan—menolaknya.

"Aku menciummu—maksudku…aku juga tidak tahu kenapa melakukannya. Itu—refleks."

Benar kan? Siwon tahu pasti akan begi—

"Tapi…bukan berarti aku bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya merasa ketika melihat wajahmu kemarin dan tadi—aku tiba-tiba ingin menarikmu lebih dekat. Dan ketika menyadari sesuatu—aku malu. Tidak mungkin aku suka pada—"

"_To the point_ saja, Kibum-_ah_."

"_Aish_!" Kibum berdecak kesal. Lalu mendekati pinggiran pagar yang bersampingan dengan pagar balkon Siwon. "Menjauh sedikit. Aku mau ke sana."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku mau ke sana, ke tempatmu. Minggir."

Siwon tak berkata apapun. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar akan ucapan sosok itu saat melihat Kibum menaiki pinggiran pagar balkon. "Hei, biar aku saja—"

"Jangan berisik. Sedikit lagi, ah—"

'**Hup!'**

Kibum sukses mendarat di balkon Siwon. Ia lalu duduk di bawah menyandar pada pagar balkon tetangganya. "Jadi kau tidak mengerti maksud ucapanku tadi?"

"Yang mana?" Siwon ikut duduk di depan Kibum bersila dengan Kibum sendiri yang menekuk lututnya.

"Yang terakhir. Aku tahu kau pintar."

"Yang mana?"

"_Aish_, sudahlah."

"Kibum, aku serius."

"_Pabo_. Tentu aku malu jika harus mengakui kalau aku menyukai orang yang sudah pernah kutolak. Puas?"

"Hooo, begitu," balas Siwon singkat namun masih tak paham.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_MWOYA_?" setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia baru bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Kibum. "Kibummie, kau—menyukaiku?"

Kibum cemberut tanpa sadar, lalu mengangguk singkat. "Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan. Yang pasti—ughh…" kalimat Kibum terputus ketika merasakan pelukan yang sangat erat dari sosok di depannya.

Siwon kemudian menangkup pipi Kibum. "Ini mimpi atau sungguhan?"

Alis Kibum berkedut kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia pun memajukan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir Siwon membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh. "Itu mimpi atau sungguhan?"

"Hei, itu sakit, Kibummie. EH? Berarti sungguhan? Ck. Kau ini," Siwon benar-benar seperti orang bodoh saat itu. Sama halnya dengan Kibum yang merasa dirinya sangat berbeda.

Kibum kembali memberikan kecupan sekilas pada bibir yang tadi digigitnya. Dan kecupan itu dibalas oleh Siwon dengan lembut, menarik pinggang Kibum dan hampir mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Hanya saja, Kibum masih terduduk di lantai, namun ke kakinya terjulur di belakang tubuh Siwon.

Mereka menikmati ciuman tersebut entah berapa lama, sampai Siwon menarik diri dan menatap mata Kibum serius. "_About time_, Kibum_mie_."

Kibum tersenyum lembut. Lalu memeluk sosok itu. "_Mian_. Aku pun tak percaya jika aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"_Well_, itu berarti penantianku selama ini tak sia-sia."

"Hm. Sangat percaya diri, huh?"

"Tentu."

"Dan terima kasih sudah benar-benar membantuku melupakannya."

"_Its okay_. Sebagai gantinya kau jadi milikku."

"_Ne_," Kibum sekali lagi memberikan senyumannya. Diikuti dengan wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat dan ciuman penuh rasa itu kembali terjadi. Sampai suara heboh dari samping balkon tersebut yang mereka yakini suara Sungmin berhasil membuat mereka memisahkan diri.

"_Ne_, Kibummie—ah! Ya ampun aku mengganggu kalian lagi, ya? _Mianhe, ne_? Tapi sedang apa kalian di situ? Tunggu, kapan Kibummie ke tempatmu, Siwon-_ah_? Aaaah, bukan waktunya. Kibummie _umma_mu menelpon," ujar panjang lebar Sungmin diakhiri dengan napas yang tersenggal.

Mata Kibum membulat. "_Eoh? Umma_?"

Dan setelah itu, hubungan mereka terus berlanjut. Kali ini…penuh dengan cinta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Ini kali pertama Kibum menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen Siwon, dan sekarang dirinya tengah memasak untuk <em>namja<em> tampan itu. Kemajuan hubungan yang bagus bukan?

Kibum kembali mengaduk-aduk masakan dalam panci di atas kompor di apartemen kekasihnya Sampai dua buah tangan melingkari pinggangnya erat, punggungnya juga bisa merasakan dada bidang yang kekar.

Apalagi ketika sosok yang melakukannya menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Kibum dan mengecup sekilas samping kepalanya. "Pagi, Kibum_mie_."

"Hm, pagi Siwon_nie_. Sudah tidak memanggilku tetangga?" Kibum menjawab serta bertanya cuek, fokusnya masih pada hidangan di atas kompor tersebut. Siwon terkekeh kecil lalu menggigit pelan telinga sang _namja_ manis.

"Kau masih ingin dipanggil begitu? Ah, karena kau sudah jadi kekasihku jadi aku akan memanggilmu Bummie _chagi_ saja bagaimana?"

"…"

"Hei, Kibum_mie_~?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh tidak?"

"Terserah Siwon_nie_ saja," Kibum membalas singkat.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kibum, kini ia seolah sedang terlarut dalam dunianya. Sejujurnya ia mendengarkan apa yang Siwon tanyakan. Hanya saja ia malas untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut. Dan lagi—entah siapa yang membuatnya kembali memikirkan penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang Changmin yang memutuskannya. Dan juga berita yang kemarin baru didengarnya.

'Kenapa aku jadi khawatir begini?', batinnya resah.

Siwon yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kibum memeluk semakin erat kekasihnya. "Kau memikirkan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padamu, ya?"

"_Eoh_?" Kibum sedikit tersentak, lalu ia melirik sekilas _namja_ tampan yang memeluknya. "Aku merasa ada hal lain yang belum Kyuhyun katakan padaku. Setahuku Changmin tidak punya saudara di luar negeri."

"Benarkah?"

"Mm-hm. Sudahlah. Kau mandi dulu sana, setelah ini sarapannya siap. _Arra_?" Kibum mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Siwon sebelum mendorong _namja_ itu pelan-pelan menjauh dari dapur yang ia pakai. Siwon hanya pura-pura kesal tapi pada akhirnya mengalah, mencuri ciuman sekilas sebelum kembali memasuki kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Dan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kelakuan Siwon tersebut.

"Dasar."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang berjalan semakin baik. Siwon yang suka menggoda Kibum tak henti membuat hubungan itu sedikit berwarna. Kibum yang mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Siwon sekarang seolah merasa benar-benar hidup kembali.<p>

Kini ia memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya dan ia cintai lagi.

Walau cinta pertamanya gagal, ia berharap hubungannya dengan Siwon bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Ia memang tidak mau sampai memikirkan tentang hubungan masa depan mereka, yang jelas—menjalaninya sekarang lebih dulu itu yang terpenting.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkencan –dadakan. Rencana mereka sebenarnya hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar distrik Seoul, tapi tiba-tiba Siwon menariknya ke restoran untuk menikmati makan malam katanya—yang mungkin akan berakhir jadi _candle light dinner_—mengingat Siwon juga seorang tukang gombal –bagi Kibum.

Siwon dan Kibum memasuki restoran yang biasa mereka kunjungi kala mereka masih dalam tahap berteman. Dan dari tempat Kibum berdiri ketika Siwon sedang berbicara dengan pelayan di sana, Kibum bisa menangkap sang sepupu dengan kekasihnya. Ya, Kibum yakin itu Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

Entah kenapa, Kibum jadi memusatkan seluruh kinerja tubuhnya ke sana. Tatapannya, pendengarannya, fokusnya dan segala-galanya. Ia benar-benar jadi kembali berpikir untuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Changmin.

"Siwon_nie_, kita gabung sama Kyu dan Sungmin _hyung_ saja," ucap Kibum tiba-tiba sontak membuat Siwon langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Eoh_? Mereka ada di sini?" tanya Siwon yang hanya Kibum balas anggukan.

_Namja_ seputih salju itu berjalan ke arah meja KyuMin diikuti Siwon yang sedikit berbicara dengan pelayan. Ketika _namja_ manis itu sampai, ia langsung duduk dan berhasil mengagetkan pasangan tersebut. "Hola, Kyu, Sungmin _hyung_."

'**DEG'**

"Ah!" keduanya sontak hampir berdiri saking seriusnya berbicara ketika Kibum tiba-tiba bergabung. "Ah, _jinjjayo_, Kibum-_ah_, kau mengagetkan kami," ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Kau sendirian? Atau sama Siwon?"

"Yo," tak sampai lima menit, Siwon sudah ikut bergabung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"_Ne_, Kyu. Kenapa tadi kalian sangat serius? Membicarakan apa?" tanya Kibum yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk tegap.

"Ah, itu…bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya membicarakan soal masa depan. Ya, kan, Ming?" balas Kyuhyun lalu melirik ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin menanggapinya kaku—namun mengiyakan soal itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu—boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" balas Kibum lagi.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih merasa kau melewatkan sesuatu saat memberitahukan alasan Changmin memutuskanku waktu itu."

"EH?" baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin berseru bersamaan membuat Kibum menautkan alisnya.

"_Waeyo_? Aku benarkan? Beritahu aku."

"Kibum—"

"Aku penasaran. Bukannya dia tidak punya saudara di luar negeri, ya? Kenapa harus ke sana?"

"…"

"…"

Hening menyelimuti. Siwon hanya menjadi penyimak, berusaha mengerti keadaan. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa Kibum penasaran. Kalaupun penglihatannya yang waktu itu benar mengenai ia melihat sosok itu di perpustakaan yang sama dengannya tengah memerhatikan Kibum, ia menebak sebenarnya sosok itu masih ada rasa pada Kibumnya.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Sebenarnya memang ada yang kami lewatkan."

"…"

"Kibum, alasan utama Changmin memutuskanmu memang karena ia dijodohkan, aku tidak bohong soal hal itu."

"Lalu?"

"Dan alasan dia ke luar negeri adalah—"

"…"

"…"

"—sebenarnya dia sudah berjanji untuk mendonorkan hatinya kepada seseorang yang berada di negeri itu."

"…"

"Dan gadis yang kau lihat bersama Changmin itu adalah cinta pertamanya ketika Changmin tinggal di Jepang. Gadis itu pindah ke luar negeri dan—ya, gadis itu juga yang dijodohkan dengannya."

"…"

"Mengenai donor—donor itu juga untuk gadis yang sama."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Benar-benar hening. Baik Kibum, Siwon maupun Sungmin yang memang sejak tadi diam tak berniat menyahuti. Sungmin memang tidak perlu menyahut sebenarnya karena dia tahu soal ini.

"Jadi untuk apa perjodohan itu? Bukankah itu sama saja Changmin memberikan hidupnya untuk gadis itu? Hal tersebut sama dengan tidak ada perjodohan yang berjalan sama sekali," suara komentar Siwon berhasil membuat Kibum sadar dari lamunannya.

"Changmin…masih mencintainya?"

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin bingung harus bilang apa. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka membalas juga pertanyaan itu. "Pertama, Changmin melakukannya bukan karena dia masih mencintai gadis itu, Kibum-ah. Itu karena dia telah berjanji pada kakeknya yang sangat menyayangi gadis itu untuk saling membantu suatu hari nanti ketika masing-masing memiliki kesulitan. Gadis itu pernah menolong Changmin dengan memberikan sumsum tulang belakang kepada ibu Changmin. Dan bagi Changmin, hal tersebut sangat berarti. Oleh karena itu ketika ia tahu gadis itu memiliki masalah pada hatinya, Changmin berniat melakukan pengorbanan yang sama."

"…"

"Dan yang kedua—iya. Berbicara soal perjodohan sebenarnya aku merasa itu sebagai alasan agar Changmin putus dengan Kibum. Bukan karena orang tua Changmin tidak menyukaimu, Kibum, hanya saja, mereka sudah berjanji pada mendiang kakek Changmin untuk menjodohkan putra mereka dengan gadis itu. Oleh karena itu—"

"Aku sudah mengerti walau kepalaku rasanya diblender. Iya, cukup-cukup," ujar Kibum memegang lengan Siwon di sebelahnya. "Tapi…berarti…Changmin benar-benar tidak akan lagi dong?"

Pertanyaan Kibum sontak membuat mereka bertiga tergelak tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Kibum. "Kibummie, apa seseorang bisa bertahan tanpa hati?"

"Mungkin mereka tukeran hati. Gadis itu memiliki hati Changmin dan sebaliknya."

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi menurut kasus kebanyakan—donor organ seperti itu hanya dilakukan jika sang pemilik sudah tiada."

"Ah…_arraseo_…"

"Tapi aku tidak percaya orang tuanya akan mengizinkannya melakukan ini," komentar Siwon lagi.

"Sejujurnya mereka menolak, tapi Changmin yang memaksa."

"Ah…begitu."

Dan detik setelahnya hanya diam. Masing-masing memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Kibum jadi berpikir, setidaknya ia merasa beruntung pernah mencintai dan dicintai oleh sosok yang sangat peduli terhadap keluarga dan sesama seperti Changmin.

Kibum tersenyum lembut entah pada siapa, dalam hati ia menambahkan. 'Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, Changmin-_ah_. Dan maaf—atas sikapku waktu itu. Aku…senang karena pernah bisa mencintai dan dicintai olehmu.'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan kemudian…<p>

Kibum tengah bersantai di ruang tv milik Siwon. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menerima pesan dari sang mantan kekasih—begitu juga dengan Siwon yang tengah menerima telpon dari sang umma.

Kibum melirik ke arah kamar kekasihnya, lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Ia berdiri dan berpamitan kepada _namja_ tampan di dalam sana. "Siwon_nie_ aku keluar sebentar bertemu dengan Changmin, _ne_? Nanti aku akan mengirimimu pesan untuk menjemputku!"

Tak sempat menjawab teriakan Kibum, suara dering telpon yang baru saja mati kembali mengalun. Menampilkan _ID_ Kyuhyun di layar datar itu.

'**Klik'**

"_Hallo_?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kibum berdiri tak jauh di belakang tubuh seseorang yang kini menghadapi lautan luas itu. Tidak menyangka jika mantan kekasihnya yang kemarin-kemarin ada di luar negeri sekarang ada di depannya.<p>

Kibum tidak tahu akan sesuatu. Ia juga tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Changmin sadar akan kehadirannya di sana.

"Sudah lama ya, Kibum_mie_?" ucap sosok itu membuat Kibum tersentak, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Changmin. Berdiri di sampingnya menghadap laut luas.

"_Ne_…sudah lama sejak saat itu. Dan—aku minta maaf karena—"

"Tidak masalah. Justru aku senang sekarang kau sudah memiliki Siwon-_ssi_ yang akan selalu menjagamu."

"Changmin-_ah_…"

"Aku meminta bertemu hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kibum_mie_—" sosok itu berucap sambil berhadap ke arah Kibum, tersenyum ke arahnya. "—karena mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu dan—aku tidak bisa menghadiri pesta pernikahanmu nanti."

"Changmin—"

"Aku harus pergi. Ah, rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. _Ne_, selamat tinggal, Kim Kibum. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _arraseo_? Tetaplah bahagia," Changmin tak membiarkan Kibum bersuara. Apalagi ketika tangan itu kembali melakukan kebiasannya –mengacak rambut Kibum- lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja.

Changmin berhenti sebentar. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Dan jangan lupa jika—aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Walau sekilas, walau tak begitu jelas. Kibum mau tak mau harus tersenyum mendengarnya. Walau kini hatinya milik Siwon dia tetap merasa senang karena orang yang pernah mencintainya dan dicintainya—masih menaruh rasa sayang padanya dengan tulus.

Changmin yang terus memintanya bahagia, bukan?

Seiring waktu, Siwon tiba di tempat di mana Kibum berdiri. Memeluk sekilas kekasihnya dan menempatkan kecupan di dahinya. "Maaf aku baru sampai. _Ne_, Kibum_mie_. Tadi Kyuhyun menelponku—"

"Changmin senang karena aku memilikimu, Siwon_nie_," Kibum kembali memotong ucapan Siwon. Ia melihat ke arah mata Siwon, mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

Siwon memandang Kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Namun ia lalu membawa Kibum dalam ciuman hangatnya.

Kibum tersenyum. Memejamkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian kembali terbuka, melihat sosok Changmin di sana yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Tepat ketika Kibum menyembunyikan manik matanya lagi, sosok itu menghilang bersama angin. Seolah ia ikut melebur dalam udara sejuk pantai sore itu.

Dan dalam hati, haruskah Siwon memberitahukan tentang meninggalnya Changmin dalam operasi yang dilakukannya di negeri sana? Kapankah? Siwon berpikir untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya kepada sang kekasih.

Setidaknya…bukan sekarang ketika beberapa menit lalu sosok itu menemui sang kekasih dalam pelukannya ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>_**Apalah ini **_**ending**_**nya kok jadi begini? Saya gatau harus ngomong apalagi. Cuma bisa bilang maaf kalau ga sesuai keinginan kalian #nangisdipojokan**

_**Boleh saran kritiknya? No bash, ya~**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
